


A Bit of Enjoyable Company

by Xenobotanist



Series: If You Wish, As I Do [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Addiction, Companionable Snark, Especially the lies, Familiarity leads to Sentiment, M/M, Or is it Talking During Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Elim Garak, Sex While Talking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: An exiled tailor enjoys the company of Deep Space Nine's young CMO.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: If You Wish, As I Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172771
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	A Bit of Enjoyable Company

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time *waves hand vaguely* in season one or two (before The Wire).

Garak stroked idly up and down his prUt, admiring the tragically earnest and delightfully aroused face above him. The young CMO’s busy hair was sticking out in all directions, his lips were parted, his pupils dilated. He was a delicious wreck.

“Just like that, my dear doctor. You’re doing marvelously,” he praised. Bashir, balanced on his elbows, thrust in and out of him at a medium tempo, each pump shallow and measured. 

“Gar- Garak, I… I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” he panted. “I think I’m going to come soon.”

Garak squeezed himself tightly near the base, sparking a flare of pain that triggered his implant, and a rush of euphoria washed through him. “Oh? Come where?”

Bashir grunted. “Ungh. Inside you.”

“But you are already inside me.”

“You--ah!--you know what I mean.” Hazel eyes bore into his. “You _do_ know what I mean. You were trying to distract me!”

“Mm. Was it working?”

The doctor lowered his head, resting it on Garak’s. “A- a little.”

Unnerved by the show of vulnerability and affection, Garak closed his eyes. That was most certainly _not_ the reason he was here. He had to find a way to get the human off of him. “I suppose you could speed up, just a little,” he conceded.

Bashir’s head snapped up, and he went back to work with renewed vigor, although clearly not as quickly as he’d like. 

Garak spread his legs wider and continued the lazy motions up and down his prUt. While the view was pleasing, he decided there was room for improvement. He reached up with his free hand to pluck at one of the little erect brown nubs on his companion’s chest.

“Ah! Don’t _do_ that,” Bashir complained.

“Oh, but you like it so much.” He rolled it around under his fingertip and watched the human’s body flutter and quake. Bashir bit his lip, which was already dark pink and swollen from their earlier exertions. “So, so beautiful.”

“So, so close to _finishing_ ,” the doctor growled. “Oh gods, if you keep that up, I’m not going to be able to hold back.”

“Yes, yes you are. You’re doing _so_ well right now. You’ve held on for so long for me, and at just the right pace and depth. You’re an absolute gem, Doctor.” 

Bashir was starting to work up a sweat, his skin glistening in the low light. “Um. Thank you?”

“You’re most welcome.” Garak paused his self stimulation to dig a finger viciously into his chuva. Jolts of pleasure and pain shot out from the point, and the high swept him along for the next minute or so. He floated in a disconnected bliss as the warmth of the body above him and the plush blanket below him suffused his being. “Oh, don’t stop, don’t ever stop…” he murmured dreamily.

“Oh gods.”

“You’re so good, my dear. So very good. I’m getting closer now…”

“Oh gods.”

Garak opened his eyes to watch the increasingly desperate young man barely holding himself together. It was a sight he wanted to remember for as long as possible. He returned to touching himself. “I wonder… what if I asked you to never stop? To just… keep going forever. Would you do that for me?”

Bashir’s arms trembled. He wetted his lips and met Garak’s gaze steadily. “I- I’d try.”

“Such a dear, darling, young man. You would, wouldn’t you? But don’t fret, I won’t make you. Not this time, anyway.”

The hazel eyes widened. “You… you want to do this again?”

“Why, of course. You’re by far the most attractive being on the station. Intelligent, _passionate_ , well-read. And very, _very_ dedicated to your pursuits.” Garak smirked up at him, perfectly content to be one of said pursuits. “I’d be a fool to waste such an opportunity. And who knows? Maybe we can trade places next time, and I can return the favor.”

Bashir jerked over him. “Oh! Oh yes, absolutely.” 

The poor doctor looked entirely too enthusiastic and composed. Garak resumed his ministrations on the nipple, causing another spasm as he twisted gently back and forth with his index finger and thumb.

A deep pool of heat began to fill his groin, accompanied by a thrumming sizzle in the soles of his feet. He wiggled his hips only slightly, allowing the tiniest bit of stimulation to the seam of his entrance as the human penis slid through it. The organ was longer and thicker than he was used to, but it filled the allowed space quite capably and comfortably. Perhaps he could take a little more now.

“You may go deeper now, Doctor, until you feel some resistance.”

But Bashir didn’t comply. Although he didn’t stop, either. “Argh. Garak. Don’t call me Doctor when we’re doing this. Couldn’t you just call me Julian?”

Familiarity could lead to sentiment, but he couldn’t think of a sufficient refusal to the request. “Alright. Please push deeper, _Julian._ ”

The thick rod of flesh pried into him, spreading his walls apart and nuzzling within. “Oh. Oh yes. Perfect. Oh, Julian.”

Basihr’s hips shook slightly as he moved in and out, fighting to maintain his unhurried pace. “May I- may I kiss you again?”

Garak didn’t understand the human preoccupation with kissing, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant either. He decided to be magnanimous. “You may. But speed up.”

A flash of surprise was quickly replaced by deeper arousal, and the human descended to crush Garak’s mouth with his own. 

It felt like a firm and supple furnace had settled over Garak’s torso. He wrapped his arms greedily around it, blessed for once to not be freezing in this Federation-run hellhole that he called home. His body responded on its own, meeting him thrust for thrust as Bashir’s tongue darted in and out of his mouth. 

The increased speed and stimulation took their toll, and Garak could feel his release building up. “Julian. Yes, yes, oh guls, the rain is coming…”

Bashir pulled away to bury his face in the pillow beside Garak’s head. He grunted in harsh exhales, his smooth cheek flush against Garak’s ridges. “I know you said-” he gasped. “I know you said you don’t want me to be loud, but I don’t think.. I can..” he made a frustrated sound. “May I bite you?”

Elation shot through Garak. “Why yes, _please_ do, as soon as you’re ready.”

The only reply was a guttural “Unghh!” as Bashir kicked it up a notch and drove into him harder and faster than before. A few panicked whimpers escaped, then the human grabbed him by the shoulders and clamped his teeth down on the scales where Garak’s neck and shoulder met, screaming into the muscles as he peaked.

An enormous wave swept through Garak, lifting him up and through inky black before tossing him roughly to the shore. He was vaguely aware of his back arching and nails digging into the tender skin of Bashir’s shoulder blades. He let nothing out more than a choked “Ah!” as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into the mattress.

The doctor rolled off of him to stare up at the ceiling. “That was bloody amazing.” He switched to his side, casting adoring eyes on Garak. “ _You’re_ bloody amazing.”

And that was the signal that it was time to go.

“Yes, this was a heavenly diversion. But alas, duty calls. I have several projects that require my attention.” He patted Bashir on the arm, stealing one quick brush of his thumb over the silky skin. “I’m afraid I must leave you now. The life of a tailor is very demanding, if dull.” 

Bashir looked crestfallen. “Oh. I had hoped that we could-” He gathered himself. “It’s fine. After all, you said you’d like to do this again some time?”

“Most definitely, Doc- Julian.” He rose and started to put on his clothing. “We can discuss it during lunch, the day after tomorrow. Did you finish ‘Duty, Starships, and Retribution’ yet?” 

“Almost. Just one more chapter to go.” The human pulled a sheet over his legs and sat up. “Hey Garak? Thanks for, ah, coming over. I had a really good time.”

So unpolished. It would be a treat to help Bashir come into his own. There was a great deal of raw potential in that mind and body. But alas, someone so obviously brilliant and talented would never stay on a station like Deep Space Nine for long. No doubt he’d be moving on to bigger and better things in a year, two at the most. A pity.

Garak gave a small bow. “The pleasure was all mine. You have yourself a lovely evening, my dear Julian. I’ll be seeing you again soon.” And he swept out of the quarters, already planning what to do to the doctor the next time he returned. A bit of enjoyable company, indeed.


End file.
